


A second chance

by lightsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsanvers/pseuds/lightsanvers
Summary: Gift for Secret's Valentine (Sanvers Secret's Valentine event)AU: What if Alex and Maggie would see each other again for Saint Valentine's day with a little bit of help from two particular cupids? Will they figure out a way to be together again? There is a bit of angst at the beginning and then it becomes fluffy.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	A second chance

Alex still remembered that Valentine's day. It was the first that she celebrated with the most amazing woman ever. She didn't know that it will be their last. Íf she had known, she would have it cherished it more. She still remembered how Maggie found a reason to celebrate Saint Valentine: her. It made her so happy what she did despite that Maggie had millions reasons to hate it. She also remembered how they made love that night, how her bodies fit perfectly, how Maggie's back arched begging her to continue, begging for more. It still echoed in her mind how Maggie said her name every time she reached her climax. It was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.  
Then she screwed and lost the woman who was supposed to be her wife, Now, she was gone and it hurts her like someone stabbed her a thousands times.  
After a while since the break up, the DEO agent decided she didn't want to be a mother anymore. It was not worth it anymore. That decision messed the best she had in her life. Since she thought that she had nothing left to lose, she started engaging in the most dangerous missions. The older Danvers no longer cared about her self-preservation. Her younger sister was afraid. Alex was being reckless and she thought that one day she might lose her forever.  
One day, Kara found Alex drunk in her apartment and she said the truth about how she was acting lately: the lost of Maggie. The following day, Alex didn't remember anything she said and her younger sister didn't say a word about it. However, that day she decided one thing: she was going to put Alex and Maggie back together. There was one problem, she couldn't do it alone.

Having those thoughts in her mind, Kara flew to L-Corp. She imagined that Lena may come up with something to help to fulfill her plan. She smiled as she saw Lena in her desk as beautiful as ever. Then, she approached the balcony and entered the office. As soon as Lena saw her, she cut the distances between them to wrap her in an embrace before kissing the reporter.  
So, tell me what are you doing here.- Lena asked- Not that I am complaining.- the brunette added.-We were supposed to meet for dinner. Please don't tell me it is that late already. I forgot again, didn't I?- she asked starting to feel guilty.  
Don't worry Lena- Kara said.- It's not that. It's just that I need your help with something. 

Lena wrapped her from behind as she saw that her gilfriend was obviously worried about something.  
I can't stand seeing my sister like that. - said the superheroine. And neither can't you- she added. - We need to bring back them together for Saint Valentine's day. It was a special day for both of them and I want to make it special again

Lena remained silent for a few seconds. She seemed to be processing what her girlfriend just told her. It was going to be difficult but she was willing to do anything for Alex and Kara. They were their real family. Finally, the CEO of L-corp spoke again:  
What do you need me to do?

**********

Alex came back from her day at th DEO. She was exhausted and she just wanted to eat whatever was on the fridge before heading to bed. That day, something was different. She stopped before heading to the stairs of the building. She looked at the mailbox that was at the entrance and she approached it as if something was calling her. Confused with having those sensations, she opened to see if there was a letter of something. She picked up a red envelope from inside. Her name was written in it. Shocked, she climbed the stairs and entered her apartment. She sat on the couch and opened the mysterious red envelope. It was an invitation , a fancy one to a Valentine's event. It told her to come the 14th of February at 7 pm to an specific adresss. It was the place where her and Maggie had their first Valentine's day.  
Suddenly, she remembered that moment with all detail like she did many times. This time it was more vivid than ever. She couldn't help it and she cried as she said Maggie in whisper full of pain. She lost her and now no matter how much she misses her right now. It is too late. She cried until her eyes were dry and after that, her mind was more open about the letter. The DEO agent could even tell that she felt better.  
Alex read the red card all over again. Now, she was reading it with a more analytical mind. How could have written it? It must have been someone who knew about their intense love story, someone who would want them back together. It didn't even come to her mind that it was Maggie. She may have received that exact same letter. She only knew someone who be as obvious as to organize something like that. She didn't ever bother to change the location. Hell, her sister was a romantic and she probably wanted the two of them to experience what they felt that day.

She thought about confronting her sister about the set up but she decided not to. It would hurt her feelings. Besides, she wanted to go there on that specific date. She only wanted to know if Maggie would appear because if she does appear, it would mean that maybe as not too late as she thought. Maybe, they would get a second chance. The older danvers promised herself that if Maggie would show up in a week time in that place, she would never let her go again.

Days passed faster than usual. Alex was doing her DEO missions as always but not longer choosing the most dangerous ones. When Alex told her younger sister that she didn't want to put herself in dangerous missions, Kara hugged her with all her strength, relieved that she had already came to her senses about her own safety, She was so happy at that moment that she didn't realize that it was because of the red envelope that she put in her sister mail box a few days ago. 

Alex was more cheerful and more nervous as the day arrived. She even marked the date on her calendar. She asked for a free day on the DEO on the February 14 so she could prepared to the possibility to see the love of her life again. God, she wished more than anything for her to show up. And finally, Saint Valentine's day arrived and she was a puddle of nerves. 

**********  
A few days ago - Maggie's POV

Today was Maggie free day from her job as police inspector. She was at her new home in a city that was the total opposite from National City, It was rural, peaceful, no aliens, no superheroes, no special agents dressed in black. Nothing that could remind herself from the things she lost, or the person she lost. Maybe she should have accepted Alex's desire to be a mother. Sacrifice herself a little to be with the love of her life. Both of them were too stubborn and they didn't change her mind. It only caused them pain. They had to go separate ways. She often found herself wanting to go back in time and tell Alex this specific sentence: I will accept whatever that makes you happy but please, do not leave me, I don't wanna be alone, not again.”

Her routine was almost the same everyday. She woke up to go to the police station, fulfill her duty and then home again. She had no friends, no family, nothing that she loved in that place. She left all of that in the home city of Supergirl.  
She sometimes found herself waking up in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes with the name Alex falling from her dried lips. Another night, she whispered Alex's name in pleasure and woke up with no memories about what she dreamed. She had her suspicions as she felt shivers all over her body. 

She decided that she was going to spend her free day on the couch watching TV as she heard a suspicious noise coming from outside. She picked up her gun and went outside just to see the most unexpected thing: Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor in her own backyard. She looked at them with shocked expression not able to say anything. Finally, the two other woman realized that they were being looked.  
The Luthor fell to the floor gracefully even though she was wearing high heels and approached the shorter woman slowly. Much different to the superhero, who ran too fast to stop herself in front of the exfiancé of her sister.  
Maggie, I imagine you are thinking why we are here. Let us explain. - she said way too fast.  
Before she could continue speaking and making Maggie even more uncomfortable, Lena grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to go inside the house. The police officer had no other choice but to follow them inside, hoping to get some answers about the unwanted and unexpected visit.  
Once she entered, she found the two woman sitting in her couch as if they were going to give her some sort of intervention. She let out a sigh before sitting on a chair in front of them.  
-What do you want?- She asked not bothering about being rude.  
Kara was going to speak first but Lena stopped her from that.  
Well, the idiot that I have as a girlfriend wants you and her sister back together and she asked me for help to convince you, so here we are.- she said it in such a calm tone as if what she was saying was something not surprising at all,  
Maggie was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted a second chance but she was afraid it was too late to solve what happened.  
I am surprised that you two came here with such a crazy idea. Thank you for coming but I think it is too lat...- Before she was able to finish the sentence, the younger Danvers was standing in front of her in a determined expression.  
DON'T. GIVE. UP.- she said loudly and then her tone became almost a whisper. -Don't give up on my sister, please.  
At that moment, Lena was standing next to Kara comforting her. Since the blonde was not able to continue speaking, the Luthor started explained how Alex had been since they separated ways. Her autodestructive behaviour, her recklessness, how she was no longer the same person. Maggie had started to cry at this point and hid her face with her hands. She didn't know any of it. She started to feel remorse for not checking on her ex-girlfriend. She couldn't be near her but the cut all contact not caring about the consequences.  
She felt strong hands taking hers to see her face and felt Kara hugged her in a comforting embrace. After a few seconds, she let go of the embrace and stood up. Then, she looked at the couple and said:“ Let's go back to central and get my girl back”. After that, both women let out a happy cheer before following the shorter woman outside the house. 

*********

Present Day- Alex POV

The DEO Agent took a deep breath before entering the building. She went to the room where she spent that Valentine's day while the memories of that day overwhelmed her. She grabbed the handle to the door and stepped in. The lights were off and she couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, she felt how she was being blinfolded very fast. She didn't feel uncomfortable with that and let the mysterious person to guide her through the room until she felt herself being sat. The blindfold was still covering her eyes and she felt the urge to untie it. A few seconds before, she felt another pair of hands stopped her from doing it. The older Danvers was shocked at this point since she knew the touch of Maggie's hands and none of those hands were hers. Maybe she hoped too much to think it was a set up to be with Maggie again, maybe all of it was a cruel joke. Sadness started to feel her and she was about to cry until she heard the sound of a door and some steps approaching her slowly, almost in fear of Alex's reaction.

That person passed next to her and situated on the back and her seat. She felt a new pair of hands caressing her face, her hair, her lips before untying the blindfold. At that point, Alex was crying loudly and saying Maggie's name between sobs. She recognised her at the first touch like she just touched her the day before.  
Both of them were silent and Alex stood up and turned herself just to see Maggie in the same suit of that Saint Valentine's day. God, she was even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. Both of them started closing the short distance between them before uniting her lips in a much needed kiss. They separated for a few seconds and smiled before kissing each other again, this time more soft and tender. Maggie was going to increase the intensity of the kiss until she heard a noise. Oh god, she had already forgotten that they weren't alone.  
The reunited couple held hands before heading to the other two woman in the room. Kara was obviously flustered about the scene she had seen while Lena had a smirk on her face. Alex kissed Maggie gently before letting out her hand and went to her sister and her girlfriend. She embraced them tightly while whispering all over again “thank you, thank you”. Once she let go of them, Maggie also hugged them and told them how grateful she was. One day she will do something to repay them for that. Something big and special. They said goodbye to leave the lovebirds alone. Besides, they also had to celebrate Saint Valentine's together,  
When they were finally alone, the police officer grabbed the hand of the taller woman to sit her again in the table in order to enjoy a lovely evening. They started talking about their own jobs, the easiest part of the conversation. They needed to be more relaxed to talk about the important stuff. They ate between some awkward silences. The polite and superficial conversation was almost over. It was obvious that they wanted to be together again, that they will take that second chance but they needed to talk about the reasons that separated them in the first place. Alex was to first to break the ice.

-Look Maggie. First of all, let me say how sorry I am. I am sorry that I broke your heart and your trust. But if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life putting your pieces back together and making sure they stay that way.- she took some air before continuing speaking. - I told you I wanted to be a mother but now I amnot so sure. I know that I can continue with my life without a child in it but I can't keep going without you. Not anymore.  
She stayed silent waiting for Maggie to process all that. It was too much too handle all of a sudden. She took her hand like she was telling the shorter woman to take her time to answer. She took the chance to admire how beautiful she was and resisted the need to kiss her again. After a few minutes, that seemed an eternity, Maggie took a deep breath and started talking again:  
\- I have been thinking too about why we broke up. It is trust that I felt broken but I have been putting myself back again but there was always something missing. You.- She took another deep breath before speaking again. - I thought that I should have accepted your wish, anything in order to be with you. Now that I heard you, I think that both of us need to make some concessions. I am not ready to be a mother right now, but maybe in the near future, I am. I just need you to be patience with me. - She saw how Alex was crying again and took her face gently. - Look at me Alex, don't cry. You got me back, don't worry. I won't leave again. And you don't need to put my pieces back together, you just need to fill the space that you left in my heart...- She couldn't keep talking anymore since Alex made her shut up with a kiss full of love, expressing all the things she couldn't with her own words.

Maggie stopped to kiss and before Alex could complain, the other woman went to the laptop that she hadn't seen before. She clicked something and soft music invaded the music, Both woman cut the distance again and started dancing chest to chest all around the room. Their bodies still connected each other perfectly, In one of the twirls, they crashed their lips hungrily and decided it was time to be in a more private environment.  
They were near Alex's apartment and walked there kissing softly every few metres while holding hands. It was a new beginning and it felt new and old at the same time.  
Finally, they reached the apartment and while the taller woman was trying to open the door, she felt how her newly found girlfriend was leaving kissed feather kisses all over her neck while playing with her fingers all around her hips. It made the task almost impossible. After a few more tries, she opened the door and once she closed it, she felt herself trapped against the wall. She was being kissed with such passion that a low moan escaped her lips. She stopped the kiss and took Maggie in her arms and felt strong thighs all around her waist. They both collapsed to the bed in a hungry kiss and clothes started to disappear. The room started to be filled with wet noises and loud moans while they explored their bodies all over again. They made love to each other almost all night. It was passionate at the beginning but as they were becoming satisfied, it started to be tender. They expressed their love in every kiss, in every touch, in every whisper. It was even better that the first time they became one. 

**********

Maggie was the first to weak up. She didn't leave the bed and stared at the beatiful and naked woman sleeping next to her. She was still clingy while she slept. She smiled at the sight. She had missed waking up like that more than she thought. She caressed her side absently and continued looking at her. She wanted to keep that sight all her life.  
She thought about how she said she was never going to celebrate Saint Valentine's day again. Not after Alex. She was amazed that she got to experience that day again with the woman of her dreams. She just got her back and she would never let her to go. She just wanted to enjoy that much needed second chance.

The End


End file.
